


If Those Detentions Bother You...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a problem. He fixes it rather... inventively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Those Detentions Bother You...

 

**Title** : _ **If Those Detentions Bother You...**_

**Rating** :G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry100 prompt challenge 317: Inventive.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Harry has a problem. He fixes it rather... inventively.  
 

_**If Those Detentions Bother You...**_  

  
He looked at _it,_ trying to understand Harry's excitement.  
"It looks..."

"Exactly like you. Doesn't it?"  


His eyebrow rose in horrified astonishment.  
"You think so?"

"Of course. That's the whole point. Listen!"  


Harry's wand waved and the... _scarecrow_... snarled:  
"That'll cost you another 100 points, you _moron!_ "

Severus was utterly confused.  
"What's this?"

"A robot. Once it's seated It'll look like you. It'll supervise your detentions. We'll have more time together..."

Finally, he understood.  
"That's rather inventive, Potter..."

"Isn't it?..." Harry giggled.  
 

 


End file.
